Une Incroyable Découverte
by Kamishiro Rio
Summary: OS lié à une Fic à venir ! Un homme raconte une légende à Yusei, Crow et Jack et ceux-ci décident le soir même, d'aller vérifier sa véracité.


**Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de cet OS ne m'appartient (à une exception près)**

**Rating : T (pour insultes passagères)**

**Genres : Suspens/Mystère**

**Auteur(e) : Kamishiro Rio (c'est moi ! :D)**

**Aujourd'hui, j'avais envie de changer un peu d'horizon et d'écrire sur _5D's_...**

**L'histoire de cet OS se déroule dans le passé des personnages, les âges seront donc les suivants :**

**Yusei : 12 ans**

**Jack : 13 ans**

**Crow : 11 ans**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

><p>« Crow, la prochaine fois que tu nous proposeras de nous éloigner de la maison à plus de minuit passé, rappelle-moi de refuser.<p>

- Rooh ! Ca va, Jack !

- C'est de notre faute à tout les trois, si on se retrouve dans cette galère.

- Non, c'est uniquement de la sienne Yusei et tu le sais ! »

Le ténébreux soupira.

« Non, c'est uniquement de la notre et celle de Takamura-san*.

- Tss ! Fichue légende urbaine !

- Légende urbaine, légende urbaine... y a eu des témoignages quand même ! Moi, je suis certain qu'il existe !

- Je l'espère...

- Bien sur que non ! Ce mec c'est juste bien moqué de nous, oui !

- Arrêtez de vous disputer, on va se faire prendre !

- Pff ! Tu dis ça Jack, mais t'étais le premier à vouloir vérifier la véracité de cette histoire !

- Ca suffit ! »

Non mais franchement !

« Continuez à hurler comme vous le faîtes et la sécurité du quartier va nous tomber dessus ! Voir pire... »

Le rouquin et le blond, sachant pertinemment que leur ami avait raison, baissèrent d'un ton, sans pour autant mettre fin à leurs hostilités.

Déjà qu'ils s'étaient perdu... mieux valait ne pas se mettre un gang du coin à dos, en plus.

« N'empêche que c'est quand même de ta faute !

- Si tu n'es pas content, tu n'avais qu'à pas nous suivre !

- Tss... »

Yusei leva les yeux au ciel.

Décidément, il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

« En même temps, comment veux-tu que je laisse deux gosses comme vous courir seuls après un Dragon invisible, se cachant dans un trou paumé, rempli d'immeubles désaffectés et d'habitants, tous plus suspects les uns que les autres, comme celui-ci, tu peux m'expliquer ?! » reprit Jack, un poil consterné par la remarque que lui avait faîte son cadet de deux ans. « Tout ce qu'on va gagner au final, c'est de se faire punir par Martha, moi je vous le dis !

- Et ben t'avais qu'à rester à la maison, c'est bien ce que je dis !

- Pff ! Je n'allais tout de même pas vous dénoncer non-plus, je ne suis pas une balance ! Et si je ne le faisais pas, j'allais quand même me faire punir avec vous ! Donc, tant qu'à faire...

- C'est idiot, hein ? »

Le blond fusilla son colocataire du regard.

Dieu, qu'il était agaçant pour le grand Jack Atlas !

« Et puis, comment tu veux qu'un Dragon se cache ici, tu peux m'expliquer ?!

- J'en sais rien moi, mais c'est toujours possible !

- Ah oui ?! Et comment ?!

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ?! Je ne suis pas devin !

- Chut ! Taisez-vous ! » ordonna Yusei, tout en entraînant ses deux camarades à l'arrière d'un bâtiment. « Il y a des policiers là-bas ! S'ils nous trouvent, on est bon pour le centre de détention ! »

Les trois amis ravalèrent leurs salives.

Non, décidément, ils auraient bel et bien fait de rester chez Martha.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quelques heures plus tôt :<strong>_

« Vous voulez que je vous laisse sortir ce soir pour aller admirer un Dragon dont on ne sait strictement rien ?! Il en est hors de question !

- Mais Martha ! Monsieur Takamura a dit que... !

- Ce bon vieux Takamura n'a décidément plus toute sa tête, pour raconter de telles sornettes à des enfants de votre âge ! Je lui ai pourtant maintes et maintes fois répété de passer un peu moins de temps en compagnie de l'alcool...

- Mais il n'avait pas bu, lorsqu'il nous a...

- Dans tous les cas, vous ne quitterez pas de cette maison ce soir ! Me suis-je bien faîte comprendre, jeune homme ?!

- Mm... Yusei ! Jack ! Dîtes quelque chose, vous aussi ! »

Jack reposa gracieusement sa tasse de Blue Montain* sur la table, avant de faussement supplier sa mère adoptive :

« S'il-te-plaît, Martha.

- Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?!

- J'aurais essayé, au moins.

- Jack ! Tu pourrais insister un peu plus ! Et toi Yusei ?! Tu ne veux vraiment pas aller le voir, ce Dragon ?! Tu n'y crois pas, toi non-plus ?!

- Mm... »

A vrai dire, depuis la petite histoire que leurs avait raconter leur voisin, le brun ne pensait plus qu'à ça.

Seulement, la probabilité que ses propos soient fondés étaient très basse et s'il y avait bien une chose qui l'effrayait à l'heure actuelle, c'était bien la désillusion.

« Je ne sais pas, mais... »

D'après la légende urbaine qu'on leur avait raconté, des cris de Dragon se feraient entendre tard le soir, les nuits de pleine lune.

On dit que seul les enfants seraient capable de l'entendre et que d'après certains témoignages, ils seraient aussi lumineux qu'une étoile filante !

Bien entendu, de tels propos peuvent sembler absurdes pour certains, mais le nombre d'enfants prétendant l'avoir entendu se multiplie de jour en jour...

« … J'aimerais bien aller vérifier s'il existe, quand même. »

Martha leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Crow commençait déjà à sauter de joie dans tout le salon.

« Ah ! Bah voilà !

- Vous ne retenez décidément rien...

- On est trois contre une, Martha ! Donc, on peut y aller !

- Il n'en est pas question ! Allez, tous au lit !

- Mais... !

- Ohé ! Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais aller le voir moi, ce Dragon !

- Jack !

- Hm !

- Et n'oubliez pas d'aller vous brosser les dents ! Vous avez dix minutes, pas plus !

- Grr... » ronchonna Crow, qui était bien loin d'abandonner son projet pour autant...

Yusei, qui n'avait presque rien dit jusqu'ici, songeait déjà également à un plan de fugue improvisée, pour pouvoir sortir de la maison, cette soirée...

Coûte qu coûte, ils iraient cette nuit, à la rencontre de ce fameux Dragon Légendaire !

Il s'en était fait la promesse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Retour dans le présent.<strong>_

« Vous pensez que Martha nous en voudra, si on n'arrive pas à démêler les nœuds des draps qui ont servis à créer la corde, qu'on a faite pour sortir ?

- J'en sais rien... » murmura Yusei, tout en intimant à ses congénères qu'ils pouvaient sortir de leur cachette. « La voie est libre, en tout cas.

- Enfin ! » s'exclama Jack, qui en avait plus qu'assez de rester cacher derrière un local poubelle, depuis maintenant près d'un quart d'heure. « Bon, il avait dit quoi au juste Takamura, à propos de l'emplacement de son fameux Dragon Légendaire ? »

Yusei soupira.

C'était au moins la troisième fois que son ami lui posait la question...

« Il a dit que c'était vers le troisième Centre de Recyclage, au sud de la maison...

- T'es sur que tu ne t'es pas trompé Yusei ?

- Pour la énième fois Jack non, c'est bien par ici.

- Je n'en suis pas si sur...

- En même temps Jack, tu n'as aucun sens de l'orientation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là, Crow ?!

- Moi ? Mais rien du tout, voyons !

- Tss... tu ne paies rien pour attendre ! Quand on sera à la maison, je... !

- Vous n'en avez pas marre, de vous disputer tout le temps pour un rien, vous deux ?

- NON !

- Vous êtes vraiment incorrigibles... » murmura Yusei, plus pour lui-même que pour ses compagnons à vrai dire, toujours en train de se lancer des pics.

Quoi qu'il en soit, quelques minutes plus tard, ils dépassèrent enfin le Centre de Recyclage.

« On est arrivé.

- Enfin !

- Arrête de te plaindre, Atlas !

- Je me plains si je veux, d'abord !

- Arrêtez de hurler ! On ne va pas pouvoir entendre le Dragon, si vous continuez ! » se plaignit Yusei, tout en s'allongeant sur une planche de métal -en assez bon état-, qui traînait par là. « Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre. »

Jack, bien que réticent à l'idée de patienter éventuellement pendant des heures pour des prunes, décida d'écouter son ami et d'aller s'asseoir contre un morceau de grue, à sa droite.

Crow en fit de même, de son côté.

« Ca va être long... » se plaignit Jack, présentant déjà l'attente à venir...

Bon, au pire des cas, passer le nuit à regarder les étoiles ne semblait pas si mal que ça, après tout...

Enfin...

* * *

><p>Quelques demi-heures plus tard, les trois enfants commençaient vraiment à s'impatienter : ils avaient beau se tourner les pouces et autres, rien ne se passait !<p>

Pire encore, de gros nuages commençaient à arriver, masquant désormais complètement les étoiles et la pluie commençait sérieusement à tomber sur eux...

Jack avait-il raison ? C'était-il vraiment trompé d'endroit au final, ou bien... ?

« Bon, ça suffit ! Ca fait plus de deux heures qu'on attend et il ne se passe toujours rien ! Moi, je rentre !

- Personne n'a dit que le Dragon allait se faire remarquer immédiatement à notre arrivée, Jack...

- Je le sais bien ça, abruti ! Mais il est plus de trois heures du matin et si ça se trouve, Martha est en train de nous chercher et d'alerter tout le voisinage, pour pouvoir nous retrouver !

_« Est-ce qu'on serait arrivé trop tard... ? » _songea Yusei, le regard toujours tourné vers les étoiles._ « Non, je suis sur qu'il ne va pas tarder ! »_

« Graaaaaaaaoooooooooouuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh ! »

… Oh... mais !

« Moi, je pense qu'on devrait rentrer !

- Pas question ! Pas avant de l'avoir vu !

- Yusei ! Dis quelque chose à cette tête de mule !

- Oui Yusei ! Dis donc à Jack que s'il veut rentrer, il n'a qu'à le faire sans nous !

- Taisez-vous !

- Graaaaaaaaaoooooouuuuhhhhhhh ! »

Ce cri...

« Yusei ?

- Il n'y a pas de doute possible, c'est bien lui !

- Quoi ?! Tu l'as entendu ?! » s'exclama Jack, les yeux ébahis.

« Graoouuuuuhhh !

- Hé ! Ralentis un peu Yusei ! Jack, dépêche !

- Oui, oui ! »

Yusei crut un instant qu'il était en train de rêver...

Non, c'était impossible !

« Je suis certain d'avoir entendu un cri, dans cette direction !

- Attends Yusei, ne cours pas si vite ! Par là, il y un... »

C'était mauvais ! Yusei devait absolument ralentir !

« Vous avez entendu ?!

- Entendu quoi ?! » demanda Crow, plus qu'alerté par le comportement de son ami d'enfance, en le fixant du regard avec incompréhension. « Je n'entends rien du tout, moi !

- Moi non-plus ! Mais Yusei... !

- Quoi ?! »

Yusei n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Alors, il était donc le seul à pouvoir entendre ces hurlements, à répétition ?!

« Graaaaaaaaooooouuuuuuhhhhh !

- YUSEI ! LE RAVIN !

- YUSEI !

- Qu... ? »

Hélas, c'était déjà trop tard, son pied venait tout juste de glisser dans la vase, l'entraînant tout droit vers le précipice.

« AAAHHHHH ! »

La frontière de Satellite !

« YUSEI ! »

Le brun, dans sa chute, réussi fort heureusement à s'accrocher à un bout de ferraille, planter dans la roche.

Néanmoins, celui-ci tanguait dangereusement...

« YUSEI !

- Je... je vais tomber !

- TIENS LE COUP ! ON VA ALLER CHERCHER DE L'AIDE ! » s'écria Crow, désemparé. « HE OH ! IL Y A QUELQU'UN ?! A L'AIDE ! VENEZ NOUS AIDER ! »

Ce n'était pas de l'aide dont il avait besoin, mais plutôt d'une bonne corde !

« Laisse tomber Crow ! Essayez plutôt de me passer un truc sur lequel je pourrai me raccrocher ! »

Jack commençait vraiment à paniquer et à pâlir sur place ! Il regardait de droite à gauche, si quelque chose pouvait les aider à remonter Yusei, mais en vain !

Il n'y avait absolument rien qui ne pouvait les aider à remonter leur ami !

Que faire... ?! Que faire ?!

… A moins que !

« Crow ! Tu vas descendre !

- Hein ?! Quoi ?! Non mais t'es malade !

- Fais ce que je te dis ! Je te retiendrai pour pas que tu tombes ! Yusei ! »

Yusei tiqua. Il venait de comprendre la stratégie du blond.

« Ou... oui, je crois que j'ai compris ton idée... »

Dès que Crow l'aurait aidé à remonter un peu, il pourrait remonter sur le morceau de ferraille et s'aider des rochers, pour pouvoir les rejoindre.

Mais c'était un pari risquait... si l'un d'entre-eux lâchait prise, ils...

« D'a... d'accord. » murmura Crow, bien que peu convaincu du génie de l'idée de son rival de toujours. « Je vais essayer de descendre.

- Ahh !

- YUSEI !

- Ca... ça va ! »

Le morceau de ferraille venait de grincer, une nouvelle fois...

C'était mauvais signe, très mauvais signe !

« Mais dépêchez-vous de me sortir de là, par pitié !

- Graaaaaaaaooouuuuhhh ! »

Et ce Dragon qui continuait toujours de rugir...

« J'arrive, Yusei ! »

Le rouquin ravala sa salive.

_« Bon, ben... quand faut y aller, faut y aller... »_

« Ahh !

- Crow !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te tiens ! »

Un morceau de roche venait de s'effriter au passage du rouquin...

Jack cru un court instant qu'il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque...

« Vas-y doucement, ok ? Si... si tu tombes...

- Oui... »

Le bras de Yusei commençait sérieusement à fatiguait...

A ce rythme...

Crow descendait toujours dans le ravin, retenu par les pieds par Jack.

Si Jack le lâchait, alors autant vous dire que s'en serait fini pour lui, car l'enfant qu'il était ne réussirait jamais à remonter vivant sur Satellite !

Jamais !

« Crow ! Une fois rentré, pense à faire régime !

- Quoi ?! Tu crois franchement que c'est le moment pour parler de ça ?!

- Vous me faîtes honte...

- Arrête de plaindre Yusei ! Sinon, on pourrait bien revenir sur notre décision de te tirer de là ! » plaisanta Jack, histoire d'apaiser un peu l'atmosphère, sans trop y croire.

« Hm ! Essayez donc un peu ! Vous ne pourrez pas vous passer de moi pour régler vos comptes !

- C'est ça ! Cause toujours ! Mais c'est vrai que vivre avec Jack serait encore plus difficile sans toi, qu'avec !

- Tu veux vraiment que je te lâche, hein ?

- Ha ha ! Non. »

Les trois enfants pouffèrent de rire, malgré la situation actuelle.

Oui, ils allaient réussir à s'en sortir.

Dragon, ou pas.

« J'y suis presque... Yusei, ta main !

- Oui... ! »

Ou du moins, le pensaient-ils...

« C... Crow... !

- Yusei ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

- Remonte ! Vite ! »

Quelque chose...

Quelque chose était en train de lui agripper le pied !

« Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Passe-moi ta main, vite ! »

Si seulement il le pouvait !

« Ohé ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive en bas ?! Yusei ?!

- Aaaaaahhh ! » hurla le brun, en s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à la barre de fer, désormais, plus que jamais, à deux doigts de s'effondrer.

« Yusei ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

- Crow... quelque chose... quelque chose s'accroche à ma jambe... !

- Quoi ?!

- JACK ! REMONTE CROW ! MAINTENANT !

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?! Ohé ! »

Le bout de ferraille sorti de la roche.

Il était foutu.

« JACK ! CROW !

YUSEI ! » hurlèrent les deux amis du _futur leader des 5D's_, à deux doigts de faire le grand saut.

Cependant...

« Je te tiens !

- CROW ! JACK !

- Nice, Jack !

- Ouais, bah ne me remercies pas trop vite... ! Gh ! »

Jack, voyant que son ami Yusei était en difficulté, n'avait pas hésité une seconde à descendre dans le fossé, pour aider Crow à le rattraper.

Et maintenant, tous leurs espoir reposer sur le misérable rocher, qu'il maintenait fermement, entre ses doigts...

« Je vous ai déjà dit que je vous détestez, tout les deux ?!

- Oui, tous les jours de notre misérable vie.

- Jack ! Crow ! Je vous ai pourtant dis de me... AHHH ! »

La chose le serrait de plus en plus fort...

« YUSEI !

- Remontez, tout les deux !

- GH ! Mais c'est quoi qui tire comme ça ?! » se plaignit Jack, tout en essayant de regarder en bas, pour voir de quoi il en retournait réellement...

Mauvaise idée hélas, car il avait le vertige.

La _chose_, quant à elle, maintenait toujours fermement la cheville de Yusei et n'était pas prête de la lâcher !

« Crow ! Est-ce que tu la vois, toi ?!

- De quoi ?!

- La _chose_ ! » lui répondit Yusei, incapable de la voir lui-aussi, à cause de la pénombre du fossé. « Comme tu es en face... tu peux peut-être... »

Le rouquin essaya de se concentrer pour tenter de voir quelque chose, sous les pieds de son ami, mais en vain.

De toute façon, ses deux mains étant prises, il ne pouvait pas espérer faire grand chose contre elle, dans tous les cas...

« Non, je ne vois rien ! Pourtant, on sent bel et bien qu'il y a un truc qui tire !

- Aahhh !

- YUSEI !

- Je... je vais lâcher !

- JACK, TIENS BON !

- Merde... ! » cracha Yusei, à deux doigts de flancher...

La _chose_ le retenait désormais par la taille.

On aurait dit... comme une main géante invisible , qui l'agrippait !

« Vous pensez que c'est le croc-mitaine !

- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, Crow ! » hurla Jack, tout en levant les yeux au dessus de lui.

Il allait lâcher !

« Les gars ! Lâchez-moi et tentait de remonter, pendant qu'il en est encore temps ! C'est votre seule ch... !

- PAS QUESTION !

- ON NE TE LAISSERA JAMAIS TOMBER !

- Mais... ! »

La _chose_ tirer Yusei de plus en plus fort... et Crow refuser toujours de lâcher le poignet de Yusei !

C'était la fin.

« GHHH ! JE VAIS LACHER !

- JACK !

- Désolée les gars, je... ! Hé ?! »

_« Cette personne... » _songea le blond, tout en regardant fixement la personne qui se dressait désormais au dessus de lui.

Elle avait de longs de cheveux vire-voltant au grès du vent et hormis son sourire perché, aucun trait de son visage n'était visible.

« Ha ha ha !

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?!

- Jack ? » appela Crow, sans trop comprendre pourquoi son ami commençait à parler tout seul.

A l'arrivée de cette personne, l'orage commença sérieusement à gronder et la pluie se faire de plus en plus forte...

Une véritable tempête s'annonçait, en somme.

« S'il-vous-plaît ! Aidez-nous ! » s'exclama Jack, sans trop y croire.

La personne ricana de plus bel.

« Que c'est bon de vous avoir tout les trois à ma merci !

- Que... ?

- Ohé Jack ! Il y a quelqu'un ?! » demanda Crow, incapable de regarder au dessus du fossé.

Yusei leva les yeux à son tour, mais ne put observer qu'une légère forme noire, au sommet.

Qu'était-ce donc ?

« Jack ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-haut ?!

- GRRRAAAAAAAAOOOOOOUUUUUUHHHHHH ! »

_« Le Dragon... »_

« Est-ce que...

- Déchets. »

L'orage s'abattit juste devant la main de Jack et sous le choc...

… Il en lâcha la roche.

« JACK !

- LES GARS !

- AAAAAAHHHH ! »

Crow lâcha malencontreusement Yusei dans sa chute, tandis que Jack réussit maladroitement à se raccrocher à un cailloux.

« YUSEI ! CROW ! » hurla t-il, tout en jetant un regard mauvais à l'homme au-dessus d'eux.

Entre deux éclairs, il vit temporairement son visage...

Et il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier !

« TOI ! C'EST TOI QUI CONTRÔLE CETTE CHOSE, ENFLURE ?!

- Ha ha ha ! »

* * *

><p>Crow s'accrocha comme il put à la paroi de l'Île Satellite.<p>

Jack était encore en haut visiblement... mais Yusei...

Ou était-il ?!

« YUSEI ! OU ES-TU ?! YUSEI ! »

* * *

><p>Yusei était de plus en plus rapidement entraînait vers le fond de la mer...<p>

La créature était en train de l'étouffer, littéralement !

On aurait dit...

Une espèce de créature des ombres, aux yeux hétéro-chromes !

« GRRRRRAAAAAOOOOOOUUUUUUHHHH ! »

Le Dragon...

* * *

><p>Jack fulminait de rage !<p>

Car non seulement il ne pouvait pas remonter la paroi, pour aller chercher de l'aide, mais parce qu'en plus, ses deux meilleurs amis étaient tombé à l'eau, par sa faute !

Et pour couronner le tout, ce connard aux cheveux blonds avait le mérite de se marrer !

« Hm !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?! »

L'homme lui fit volte-face, avant de disparaître comme il était venu.

« Ohé ! Tu oses t'enfuir ?! Ohé ! »

Le bruit d'une moto se fit entendre au loin...

Néanmoins, ce n'était plus son problème actuel...

« AAAHHH ! » s'écria t-il, en tombant à la mer à son tour.

Fichue paroi !

* * *

><p>Yusei commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air...<p>

Est-ce que Jack et Crow avaient réussi à s'en sortir au moins, malgré tout ?

Sa cage-thoracique le faisait terriblement souffrir...

Et cette créature, qui refusait de le lâcher...

Allait-il vraiment mourir ici ?

* * *

><p>« JACK ! » hurla Crow, qui essayait toujours vainement à s'accrocher à la paroi de l'île. « Tiens bon ! »<p>

Cet enfoiré... ! Il allait le payer !

« Crow ! Tu es vivant ?!

- Je te tiens ! »

Dieu soit loué !

« Ou est Yusei ?!

- Je ne sais pas ! Je crois que cette créature l'a emmené vers le fond !

- Fais chier ! »

Tsss... Yusei n'avait pas intérêt à mourir, après les avoir mis dans cette galère !

Ca, jamais !

* * *

><p>Non ! Il ne pouvait pas partir ! Pas maintenant !<p>

« Graaaaaaooooooouuuuuhhhhh ! »

Il ne voulait pas mourir !

« Graaaaaaaooouuuuhhh ! »

_« Jack... Crow... »_

* * *

><p>« Waouh ! C'est quoi cette énorme vague ?!<p>

- Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu... ?! GAAAHH ! »

Jack écarquilla les yeux.

Impossible !

Ils allaient tout les deux être balayés jusqu'à Neo Domino City, à ce rythme là !

* * *

><p>Une lumière se mit intensément à briller au fond de l'eau...<p>

Mais qu'est-ce que... !

* * *

><p>« JACK ! TA MARQUE, REGARDE !<p>

- QUOI ?! AAAAAHHHH !

- AAAAAAHHHH ! »

L'énorme vague les entraîna tous deux au fond de la mer...

Cependant, la marque de naissance de Jack continuait toujours de scintiller intensément...

Serait-ce...

« GGRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGRRRRRAAAAAOOOOOUUUUUUHHHH ! »

_« Dragon Rouge Archdémon... »_

* * *

><p>Yusei n'en croyait pas pas ses yeux !<p>

Un immense Dragon Blanc venait tout d'apparaître au fond de l'eau, pour le sauver !

« GRAAAAAAAAAOOOOOUUUHHHH ! »

C'était... le Dragon Lumineux de la Légende !

« KRRAAAAAHHHH ! » hurla la créature démoniaque, au allure de cafard géant, avant de disparaître, complètement défigurée par les griffes de ce Dragon.

Le bras de Yusei brilla quelques instants à cette apparition, mais il en avait cure.

Le Dragon qu'il avait recherché toute la soirée était là, juste devant lui.

« GRRRRAAAAAOOOUUUUHHHHH ! »

Cependant, le manque d'air se fit clairement ressentir chez lui et il commençait d'or et déjà à perdre connaissance...

Haut ? Bas ? Tout se mélangeait dans la mer ! Par ou fallait-il qu'il remonte, pour pouvoir survivre ?

Il cessa cependant bien vite chercher une échappatoire, pour se concentrer sur le Dragon en face de lui.

Et celui-ci, les bras croisés, semblait visiblement attendre quelque chose de lui...

Un ordre, peut-être ?

Mais... quel était son nom déjà...

« GRAAAAAAAAAOOOOOUUUHHHH !

_« Dragon Poussière d'Etoile... »_

Hé ?!

« GRAAAAAAAAAOOOOOUUUHHHH !

Qu'elle était donc cette voie que Yusei venait d'entendre ?!

« GRRRRAAAAOOOOOOUUUUUHHH ! »

Ce Dragon...

« S'il-te-plaît... Dragon Poussière d'Etoile... Sauve-nous ! » réussit-il faiblement à murmurer dans l'eau, avant de fermer les yeux pour de bon.

« GRRRAAAAAAAAOOOOOOUUUUUUHHHHHH ! »

La dernière vision qu'eut Yusei avant de perdre connaissance, fût la lumière éblouissante qu'émit le Dragon Poussière d'Etoile, en remontant à ce qu'il supposait être la surface...

Jack... Crow... pourvu qu'ils s'en soit sorti eux-aussi...

* * *

><p>« Yusei ! Dieu soit loué ! » s'écria Martha, en étouffant presque son fils adoptif entre ses bras, à son réveil. « Ne me refaites plus jamais ça, c'est compris ?! »<p>

Ses yeux étaient rougies par les larmes... et elle avait de grosses cernes...

Elle avait du les chercher toute la nuit, la pauvre...

« Martha... mais qu'est-ce que... ?! »

Yusei reconnu derechef la plage de Satellite. Et hormis Monsieur Takamura (qui avait mystérieusement disparu de la circulation, depuis cet incident...), tous ses voisins et autres adultes, qu'il connaissait bien, étaient présent !

Mais alors...

« Ou... ou sont Jack et Crow ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont bien. Ils sont là-bas, regarde !

- Vrai... Vraiment ? »

Les yeux de Yusei s'illuminèrent.

Ils s'en étaient sortis eux-aussi !

« YUSEI ! » hurla Crow, en sautant dans les bras de son aîné. « J'ai eu tellement peur ! »

Yusei crut un court instant, qu'il allait pleurer également.

C'était un miracle !

« Tu as réussi à t-en tirer toi-aussi, à ce que je vois ! » lui lança Jack, d'un ton toujours aussi grincheux, qu'à l'habituel.

« Les... les gars !

- La prochaine fois, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous suivre n'importe ou, dans toutes vos folies !

- Ha ha ha ! » ricanèrent-ils en choeur, avant de se faire passer un sacré savon par Martha et quelques autres adultes, tout aussi accroc à la discipline...

Mais Yusei en avait cure.

Il était aux anges !

Il avait eu tellement peur... !

« Graaaaaaoouuuuuhhh ! »

_« Dragon Poussière d'Etoile... »_

* * *

><p>Yusei attendit d'être sur le chemin du retour, pour poser la question fatidique :<p>

« Vous l'avez vu alors, vous aussi ?

- Hm ? » gémit Crow, en haussant un sourcil.

« Le Dragon !

- Le Dragon ? Quel Dragon ? Aïe ! »

Jack frappa son cadet sur la tête.

« Hé ! Non mais ça fait mal, Jack !

- Crow ne se souvient de rien, après être tombé dans le précipice... »

Yusei écarquilla les yeux.

« Je vois...

- Mais moi aussi, je l'ai vu.

- Hé ?! Vraiment ?! »

Yusei était rassuré.

Donc, il n'avait pas rêvé et n'avait pas échouer sur la plage, en bon naufragé !

« Gné ?! Vous avez vu quoi ?

- Laisse tomber, Crow. En rentrant, on va tous aller se coucher.

- Non, mais dîtes ! Je ne comprends absolument rien à votre charabia ! »

Car, ce n'était visiblement pas les adultes qui les avaient sortis de l'eau, s'il avait bien tout suivi...

« Laisse tomber, on a dit.

- Vous n'êtes pas marrant !

- On l'est toujours plus que toi ! » plaisanta Yusei, le sourire aux lèvres.

Et ils ricanèrent une énième fois ensemble, de bon cœur.

Vraiment, que c'était bon de rentrer enfin chez soi !

* * *

><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?! C'est un Dragon Blanc qui scintillait, qui t'a sauvé ?! Le Dragon Poussière d'Etoile ?! »<p>

Yusei fixa son ami, surpris.

« Et bien oui, de quel couleur veux-tu qu'il soit d'autre ?

- Celui qui nous a sauvé était rouge et c'était mon Dragon Archdémon ! » lui répondit Jack, tout en montrant fièrement sa Carte Monstre à ses congénères !

... Intéressant...

« Ah bon... pourtant, celui qui m'a sauvé était bel et bien blanc.

- Donc d'après toi, il y en aurait deux ?! Impossible !

- Et moi, je pense que vous avez tout les deux rêvé !

- TAIS-TOI, CROW ! TU NE T'EN RAPPELLE MÊME PAS !

- D'accord, d'accord... »

Crow soupira.

« Il était blanc ! Je n'ai pas rêvé !

- Non, il était rouge ! »

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que deux d'entre eux se dispute, dans cette maison ?

« Et moi, je pense que vous allez tout les trois aller vous coucher ! Allez, au lit ! » s'écria la mère adoptive des trois enfants, en les traînant de force par le colle de leurs T-Shirt, jusqu'à leur chambre.

« Ou... oui... ! »

Cependant, malgré les dire de Crow et de Jack, Yusei savait bien qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Et avant de s'endormir, il se jura de retrouver le Dragon Poussière d'Etoile un jour !

Il s'en faisait la promesse !

« Graaaaaaaooooouuuhhhhhhh !

- Mais que...

- Graaaaaaaooooouuuhhhhhhh ! »

Impossible !

* * *

><p>A des kilomètres de là, un homme observait Satellite avec agacement.<p>

Bon, son plan n'avait peut-être pas fonctionné cette fois-ci, mais il n'abandonnerait pas ses sombres ambitions pour autant !

Le Duel de Monstres devait disparaître !

Un bonne fois pour toutes !

* * *

><p>Et Jack Atlas ne dormit pas une seule seconde ce jour là, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer...<p>

** FIN**

*Takamura est un personnage que j'ai inventé pour cet OS et dont on se fiche pas mal, au final...

*Le Blue Montain est le Café préféré de Jack._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Je me demande bien ce qui a pu me passer par la tête, pour écrire un truc pareil...<strong>

**Ca vous a plu, au moins ? :D**


End file.
